paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase and the Super Flea (2)
Chapter 2: The Rescue "Whoo-hoo!" Chase slid down the waterslide at the waterpark. "That was flip-tastic, Chase!" Skye clapped her paws together. Chase blushed. "Thanks, Skye…" Rocky looked up toward the slide. Princess was getting ready to slide down. "You can do it, Princess!" Tundra looked up at the chocolate lab. Princess gulped. "Alright, here goes nothing…" She slides down into the pool. "I did it! Whoo-hoo!" All the pups crowd around. "Nice work, Princess!" "Merci, Tundra!" Chase's ears perk up. "What's wrong, Chase?" Skye cocks her head. "Sorry pups. But duty calls. Dog duty!" Chase tail-spins and transforms into his superhero uniform. "Super Star is on the case!" Chase flies off, leaving the others inside the pool. "So, what do we do now?" "I don't know, Rocky. Skye, what do you think we should do?" "Well, what do you want to do, Tundra?" Tundra thinks for a moment. "I know! How about we go to the lobby and watch Frankenweenie? "Okay!" "That sounds flip-tastic!" "I'm not so sure about this..." "Why not, Princess?" "I just…dont like it when Sparky gets hit. I always end up crying." "That's ok. When that part comes, you can always go outside and wait 'till it's over!" "Merci, Skye." The scene changes to Chase, flying above Pete's Pet Imporium. He sees smoke coming out of the windows. "Uh-oh! Some of the animals in there could be trapped by fallen debris! I better go help!" Chase flies down. Alex looks up and sees him. "Look! Super Star is here!" "Horray for Super Star!" Chase gets the rest of the pets out of the burning building and sprays water at the building to stop the fire. "Yay! Super Star saved the day!" Chase walks over. "It was nothing. Just, all in a day's work!" Chase flies off. The Super flea witnesses the whole thing and follows Chase. "I wonder what the others are doing?" Chase perks up his ears. He hears Frankenweenie playing. "Dang! I'm missing it!" The Super flea gets its chance and jumps onto Chase. The dog feels something itchy in the center of his back, where he can reach anything. "What the?" Chase flies off a short distance and scratches furiously at his side. It doesn't work. He tries again. It doesn't work. Chase flies off in search of something sharp to scratch himself on. He finds a twig lying on the ground. He rolls back and forth on it. It makes it worse. Chase flies off and finds a large pup hornet nest. "Maybe if I mess with it, they'll sting me on my itchy spot. Chase rubs his back onto the hornet nest. Inside, the hornets see Chase's back rubbing against the enterance. One of them signals all of them and they quickly attack. Chase wasn't expecting all of them to sting, but they swarm all over his back. Chase sees all of them and they jab their stingers deep into Chase's fur. They all fall into the super pup's fur. The Super flea sees them and signals them to stay with him. He tells them that Chase is a menace to insects and they sting him repeatedly, causing his itchiness to worsen. Soo, Chase's back feels numb and even if he gets hurt, he won't feel anything. "Phew! Thank goodness that the itchiness is gone!" Chase doesn't know that the pup hornets left and the Super flea mated with one of the hornets, causing it to have babies. Then, they scatter them inside Chase's back hairs, for him to be miserable. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Parts Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode